


Nightmares?

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Gordon wakes up to a uneasy Gauche in the room Henry made for everyone to sleep together...
Relationships: Gauche Adlai & Gordon Agrippa, Gauche Adlai/Gordon Agrippa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Nightmares?

**Author's Note:**

> I know Grey and Gauche will be the thing at the end, but I can't help it TwT
> 
> I also wanted to say that my desperate writing inspiration unfortunately comes only early in the morning, just before 5AM, xd

I woke up to Gauche's mumbles that night. Actually, it keeps happening quite often recently. Could it be because of all the latest events, with the Elf attack and all of it? He must be really tired and probably traumatized. We all have these moments, even if we wouldn't admit...

The worry for my precious friend didn't let me sleep at all, and I decided to go slowly near him. Ah, thanks to Henry, I can have all of my friends in the same room and sleep together. This makes me really happy...

I sat on the edge of the bed, carefully not to scare him off, and tried to gently wake him up. I could hear some usual mumbles about Marie, but some were more intense, and incomprehensible.

My hand moved on his shoulder and lightly shook him. "Oi, Gauche..."

"Mmhmmn..." He seemed to somehow interact with my whisper. But I doubt he understood he was talking to me.

"Gauche, it is me... Gordon... Your dear friend."

"... Stay... away from... Marie... Aghhmmm..."

"I never intended to harm her or anything... But, hey, wake up, please... You seem to be having a rough sleep."

"Hnghnmmmff..."

The bed slightly creaked as he shifted. I felt his muscles were quite tense at the moment.

"Gauche..." I raised my voice only slightly, so I wouldn't wake the rest of my friends up. His right eye slowly oppened, took him a little to adjust... And... He actually freaked out because of my face just above his.

"You idiot!... You scared the crap outta me!" He told him in a tense whisper, after he tried to hold a scream. "What's the matter anyway?..." He said in his usual tone.

"Well, I... Wanted to see if you are alright..."

"Why... Shouldn't I be?"

"You were having nightmares, I think."

He pouted and turned his back to me in a fetal position. "No, I didn't!..."

I smiled. That was sort of cute... "Come on, you did... Everyone has them. Even Luck, I have seen him kicking Magna in their sleep, and... It was quite rough, admittedly..."

"Ooooof! And what if I had some small nightmares, it's nothing, please go back to bed, I'm completely fine, ok?"

"But... I wanted to keep you some company..."

"I don't need... I'm very fine!"

I sighed and stood up. "Alright then... Goodnight..." That was slightly disappointing... I thought I had a chance to comfort him, and come closer... But I guess the only person that he allows affection is Marie... I was about to make a step...

"W- wait... I, eh... Might need some company after all..." He confessed, very embarrassed. With the corner of my eye, I could see his knees getting close to his chest. I smiled and sat back down.

"Y- you can stay for the rest of the night, I don't mind..."

"Stay?..."

"Stay under the blanket with me, you dumbass, don't make it more embarrassing!"

It made me very happy to hear such a thing. So, I laid down next to him, felt his warmth and wrapped him around my arms.

"Oh-... Wait-... Did- did we agree to such a thing?!" He almost exclaimed and his face boiled in my chest.

"No." I calmly, but reassuringly told him, and prepared a handkerchief in case of any nosebleed of his. He's really sensitive with that blood pressure...

But that time he seemed fine. And timidly embraced me back with his trembling arms. "Th- thanks, I suppose... I... Needed that..."

"Heh... Welcome..." I nuzzled his puffy hair and sighed calmly. Soon I also felt his body calmer and asleep...

He maybe doesn't show it, but he trusts all of us very much... That makes me so happy...


End file.
